1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a notebook type information processing apparatus such as a notebook type personal computer.
2. Description of the Related Art
A notebook type personal computer comprises an apparatus body, including a circuit board, and a display device connected to the apparatus body by hinges, and the display device can be folded onto the apparatus body. Also, the apparatus body is provided with a keyboard and other input means.
FIG. 7 shows an example of a conventional notebook type personal computer. In FIG. 7, the conventional notebook type personal computer 1 comprises an apparatus body 2, and a display device 3 connected to the apparatus body 2 with hinges 4. The width “a” of the apparatus body 2 of the notebook type personal computer 1 between opposite sides thereof is equal to the width “b” of the display device 3 between opposite sides thereof, so that the sides of the apparatus body 2 and the sides of the display device 3 are continuous, in a plane, when the display device 3 is folded onto the apparatus body 2.
FIG. 8 shows a variation of the notebook type personal computer shown in FIG. 7. In FIG. 8, the width “a” of the apparatus body 2 of the notebook type personal computer 1 between opposite sides thereof is less than the width “b” of the display device 3 between opposite sides thereof, so that the sides of the display device 3 laterally extend beyond the sides of the apparatus body 2 when the display device 3 is folded onto the apparatus body 2.
The contour of the notebook type personal computer 1 shown in FIG. 7 is typical. But, there is a case that a contour different from the typical one, like the contour shown in FIG. 8, is required. For example, in a case of a large notebook type personal computer 1, if the shape of the lower portion (apparatus body 2) is the same as the shape of the upper portion (display device 3) when the display device 3 is folded onto the apparatus body 2, the computer only looks large but the appearance thereof is not attractive. It is therefore preferable that the size of the lower portion (apparatus body 2) is less than the size of the upper portion (display device 3), because it bears much of the appearance of the computer and increases the flexibility in the design of the computer. Furthermore, in a series of differently sized notebook type personal computers 1, it possible to design such that the sizes of the display devices are different from each other, but the sizes of the apparatus bodies are common to each other. In this case, one of the notebook type personal computers 1 in one series may have the width “a” between opposite sides of the computer body 2 less than width “b” between opposite sides of the display device 3.
FIG. 6 is a rear view of the notebook type personal computer 1, shown in FIG. 8, in the case where it is placed on its side. Numeral 4 denotes hinges, and numeral 5 denotes a latch for locking the display device 3 to the apparatus body 2 when the display 3 is folded in the closed position. The two hinges 4 are disposed at the rear of the notebook type personal computer 1, and the latch 5 is disposed at the front of the notebook type personal computer 1.
In the shock test of the notebook type personal computer 1, the notebook type personal computer 1 is dropped onto a wall surface 6, or is contacted to a wall surface 6 with a shock. In this case, the weight of the notebook type personal computer 1 is received only by the display device 3, and the weight of the apparatus body 2 is supported by the display device 3 through the hinges 4. When the apparatus body 2 twists around the hinges 4, and the front portion of the apparatus body 2 is displaced from the display device 3 and an undesirable force may be applied to the latch 5 disposed at the front of the apparatus body 2, thus damaging the latch 5.